Relationship Changes
by Ashlee Seddie
Summary: Sam and Freddie's relationship had been changing. They started out as enemies, then gradually became frienemies, then friends, and now... possibly something more? Read and find out! Seddie one-shot. No Creddie. Told from Carly's POV.


_Carly's POV_

Sam, Freddie, and I all sat on beanbags in the iCarly studio. They were teasing each other. I looked at my best friends. There was Sam, the strong one, the aggressive one, the brave one, the one with the good plans, and the fun one. Then there was Freddie, the dorky one, the smart one, the technical one, the bighearted one. They were my best friends. We were all friends.

Well, I was friends with Sam and Freddie. Sam and Freddie on the other hand, were something totally different.

I had been noticing more and more Sam and Freddie's relationship. At first, when they met each other, they were mean and spiteful to each other. They were enemies. Who could blame them? They were complete opposites. But, as I've come to know, opposites attract.

After iCarly was up and running, they got to know each other. They fought often, and Sam usually won, but then something changed. As Freddie started to get older, he also got stronger, cleverer, and could come up with comebacks faster. He and Sam were almost equal. Except that she could still beat him to a pulp. They still fought, but they were friendlier with each other. They became what I like to call, frienemies.

They're fighting gradually became more playful, and usually consisted of teasing, playing pranks, and doing anything to push the other's buttons. But, it was always meant in a friendly sort of way. They began to hang out more; sometimes without me. I didn't mind, I liked them spending time together. They had finally reached the friend stage, even if neither of them would admit it.

Lately, it's been different. They've been giving each other weird stares when the other wasn't looking, spending more time with each other, and even flirting. Flirting! I for one was happy about it, but I wished they would just get together and stop messing around.

"Come on Benson, as if she'd go out with you. She just knows you from iCarly." Sam said, leaning slightly forward.

"How do you know? I heard she was thinking about asking me out."

Sam scoffed. "As if any girl would want to go out with you." She retorted. I wondered if Freddie had noticed how her face had gone pale when he said that. Hmm…

"Oh yeah Puckett?" he asked, challenging her. I noticed they were slowly leaning forward, getting closer to each other without even noticing. I stood up.

"I'm going to go get some fruit kabobs, you guys want any. They both looked at me. "Sure." Freddie said. "Whatever."

I knew whatever meant yes for Sam, so I went downstairs to get the food. Soon, I was walking back up the stairs. I could hear them from down here.

"Girls do want to date me." Freddie's insisting voice floated down the steps. "As if. Name one."

" Shannon."

"Name another."

"Magic Malicka."

"Name as many as you can think of."

Freddie went through, listing about twenty girls. I was surprised, because once I thought about it, he had a lot of girls who liked him. A minute later he was finished.

There was a pause. "Not so tough now, are you?" Freddie's taunting voice came from down the stairs. I didn't want to interrupt them, because this was getting interesting, so I stopped at the end of the hall that lead to the iCarly studio.

"I am tough, thank you; it just shocks me that there are so many stupid girls at Bridgeway."

"Me too. They really should have figured out I'll never like them." I could almost see Sam's disgusted face. "Yes, we all know, you're in love with Carly. You do know she'll never love you, right?" It was harsh, but it was true…

"I don't even like Carly anymore, thank you very much." I almost dropped the tray of fruit kabobs. Freddie didn't love me anymore? This was awesome!

"Really?" Sam squeaked, but quickly regained her composure. "Well, then what poor girl do you have a crush on now?"

"You really want to know?" Freddie asked, taunting her.

"Yep."

"You sure?" he teased.

"Yes, Dorkwad, I'm sure."

"You really, really, want to know?"

"Yes!" Sam yelled impatiently. I almost wished I could look through the door, but I knew they'd see me. I could almost see Freddie shrug his shoulders as he answered.

"Okay, then."

Silence.

I had been on my toes, waiting for what Freddie would say, but no one had said anything for a good minute. What had silenced them? I snuck to the door, and peaked through the glass. I felt my mouth drop and my eyes pop.

There, sitting on the beanbags was Sam and Freddie, totally making out. I smiled outwardly, and continued to stand there, not wanting to interrupt their moment. They pulled away the slightest bit to catch their breath, and smiled at each other. They didn't even notice me watching them from outside the door. "That answer your question?" Freddie asked. Sam only nodded and rolled her eyes. They leaned in again resumed what they were doing moments before. I backed away from the door, suddenly feeling awkward. But, then I smiled and ate a fruit kabob.

Sam and Freddie, enemies, frienemies, friends, and finally, a couple.

**I felt like writing a one-shot, mostly because I'm pumped about getting out of school. See what you get when I'm happy?**

**Review.**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


End file.
